Lyrica Himeno
is a minor character in ''Jewelpet'' and Sango's human partner. She is the heir to the Himeno zaibatsu, and a rival to Aoi and her friends. She was the school's snob, but later changed herself to be supporting and kind to them. Personality Somewhat posh and high-headed, she always boasts her wealth. Lyrica used to be spoiled, and wanted to take her classmates' attention by making events for their entertainment, to be praised and complimented. In episode 29, she wanted to become the Student Council President, so did everything the students desired to be elected. She even sung a song ( which was actually the series' intro ) on stage, to show off her talented singing. She's incapable of self-defense, especially when Kuranosuke insulted her in front of everyone, and bursted to tears while being comfronted by her manager, or when she went inside a ghost attraction ( set up from her illusional status ) being terrified and then fainted. After Rinko and her friends helped her get rid of Diana's paw mark, she thanked them, and promised not to act devious to them ever again, growing their friendship. Now she's in good terms with Aoi. History Lyrica is the heir to the Himeno zaibatsu, so she often rivalizes with the similarly rich Aoi. In episode 29, she becomes a candidate for the presidency of the student council, trying to take the schools' attention, even ridiculing and eliminating her rivals. Before the day of choosing the Student Council President, she sung a song for her classmates, and suddenly cut off by a brainwashed Kuranosuke. She tries to defend herself when he tries to turn down her election, but she was striked to the feelings when he insulted her out loud with a microphone, in front of the audience. She bursts in tears crying, being comfronted by her manager. She still continiues sobbing as he mimics her singing to make fun of her. Eventually, Akira beats him up, later to follow the events of the next day. She is shocked to hear that she lost to Kuranosuke, even after everything he did. In episode 31, Diana tries to summon Sango, and so targets Lyrica to make her appear. Meanwhile, Lyrica wants to be the center of attention once again, during the school festival. She tries to ground down Rinko's activities, by making better ones, which ends up her being in victory. Afterwards, she takes a look up to Akira's skills in basketball, implying that she has a talent better than him. She shows up on the main stage, ready to sing a song. However, nobody knows that Diana is watching her, and puts on her main spell on her. Lyrica's voice becomes disorted, and the audience flees away in disgust by her terrible singing, as her managers fainted. To make up to her amuse, her manager's insist to go to the school's scary attraction. She laughs off at first, but she freaks out because of her illusional vision, thinking there are real monsters inside the room. When she finally gets out, her family's butler informs her that family's wealth has been lost completely. Even her managers believe that she's misfortuned, leaving her behind. She starts crying, later comfronted by Rinko. Sango's gemstone appears, then summoned to her actual appearance. Sango helps Lyrica with her spell, even though she wasn'f feeling any different after doing her act. Lyrica's butler suddenly gets a phone call, saying the the Himeno family has wealth again. Ensuing the next minutes, Lyrica has her known, devious vibe once again, as one of the panels' drawings become a reality. A bull appears in the center. To no one's expectation, Lyrica's outfit turns into a bullfighter uniform, then confronts the unfriendly bull. After the fight, she turns back to her own self, and being chased off by the bull with the others. A fire had started when the bull collised with Minami's stand, and Lyrica helps to take it out. When it was taken out, Lyrica complains of being wet, taking her boot off. Everybody notices that Diana's paw mark is on her barefoot sole, the reason why Sango's spell couldn't reach out. She gets help, then thanking Rinko and the others for saving her family's wealth and bad misfortune, now being in good terms with them. Trivia * Her family name Himeno contains "hime", which means "princess". Read in the Eastern naming order, her name means "Princess Lyrica". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets